dayzeromodfandomcom-20200213-history
Servers
DayZero servers can be connected to a central database called a hive, which allows your player to persist from one server to the next although vehicles and tents remain on the server where discovered. Every couple of servers has its own hive in DayZero, right now. There is currently no public access to the server files for DayZero. The only gaming communities with servers are BMRF and Zombies.nu. Server Naming Convention Current naming format: ::Gaming Community Name - LOCATION (DayZero Map Version/ArmA II OA Beta Patch Version) Zone OR 24/7 Day 3DP:ON/OFF - Gaming Community URL Breakdown: * The location is a two-character country code. (US, DE, UK, SE, etc, See: Country Codes * DayZero is the mod's name. * Map tells you which map it's on. (Example: Chernarus or Podagorsk) * The version and beta indicate the necessary DayZero version and ArmA II OA beta version. (See: ArmA II OA Beta Patches) ** 3DP:on = thirdperson on ** 3DP:off = thirdperson off * The time zone determines if it is day or night at the server at the time. * Trailing information indicates the gaming community administrating the server. Example: * BMRF.ME - AU1 (DayZero Chernarus 0.9.9.8/103718) 24/7DAY3DP:ON - http://www.bmrf.me Server List BMRF.me :Hive 1 Standard :* BMRF.ME - US1 (DayZero Chernarus 1.0/103718) 24/7DAY3DP:ON - http://www.bmrf.me :* BMRF.ME - US7 (DayZero Chernarus 1.0/103718) UTC-93DP:ON - http://www.bmrf.me :Hive 2 Hardcore :* BMRF.ME - US2 (DayZero Chernarus 1.0/103718) UTC-93DP:OFF - http://www.bmrf.me :* BMRF.ME - US6 (DayZero Chernarus 1.0/103718) UTC-93DP:OFF - http://www.bmrf.me :Hive 3 Standard :* BMRF.ME - US3 (DayZero Chernarus 1.0/103718) UTC-93DP:ON - http://www.bmrf.me :* BMRF.ME - US5 (DayZero Chernarus 1.0/103718) 24/7DAY3DP:ON - http://www.bmrf.me :Hive 4 Standard :* BMRF.ME - US4 (DayZero Chernarus 1.0/103718) UTC-93DP:ON - http://www.bmrf.me :* BMRF.ME - US8 (DayZero Chernarus 1.0/103718) 24/7DAY3DP:ON - http://www.bmrf.me :Hive 5 Permaday :* BMRF.ME - US9 (DayZero Chernarus 1.0/103718) 24/7DAY3DP:ON - http://www.bmrf.me :* BMRF.ME - US10 (DayZero Chernarus 1.0/103718) 24/7DAY3DP:ON - http://www.bmrf.me :Hive 6 Standard :* BMRF.ME - US11 (DayZero Podagorsk 1.0/103718) 24/7DAY3DP:ON - http://www.bmrf.me :Hive 7 Hardcore :* BMRF.ME - US12 (DayZero Podagorsk 1.0/103718) UTC-93DP:OFF - http://www.bmrf.me :Hive 8 Permaday :* BMRF.ME - US13 (DayZero Podagorsk 1.0/103718) UTC-93DP:ON - http://www.bmrf.me :Hive 9 Standard :* BMRF.ME - US14 (DayZero Podagorsk 1.0/103718) UTC-93DP:ON - http://www.bmrf.me :Hive 10 Permaday :* BMRF.ME - US15 (DayZero Podagorsk 1.0/103718) UTC-93DP:ON - http://www.bmrf.me :Hive 11 Hardcore :* BMRF.ME - US16 (DayZero Podagorsk 1.0/103718) UTC-93DP:ON - http://www.bmrf.me :Hive 12 Standard :* BMRF.ME - US17 (DayZero Podagorsk 1.0/103718) UTC-93DP:ON - http://www.bmrf.me :Hive 13 Standard :* BMRF.ME - US18 (DayZero Podagorsk 1.0/103718) UTC-93DP:ON - http://www.bmrf.me :Hive 14 Permadawn :* BMRF.ME - US19 (DayZero Podagorsk 1.0/103718) Dawn3DP:ON - http://www.bmrf.me :Hive 15 Permadusk :*BMRF.ME - US20 (DayZero Podagorsk 1.0/103718) Dusk3DP:ON - http://www.bmrf.me :AU Hive 1 Permaday :* BMRF.ME - AU1 (DayZero Chernarus 1.0/103718) 24/7DAY3DP:ON - http://www.bmrf.me :AU Hive 2 Hardcore :* BMRF.ME - AU2 (DayZero Chernarus 1.0/103718) UTC+83DP:OFF - http://www.bmrf.me :AU Hive 3 Standard :* BMRF.ME - AU3 (DayZero Podagorsk 1.0/103718) 24/7Day3DP:ON - http://www.bmrf.me :AU Hive 4 Standard :* BMRF.ME - AU4 (DayZero Podagorsk 1.0/103718) UTC+83DP:ON - http://www.bmrf.me Zombies.nu :Chernarus - Germany :* ZOMBIES.NU - DE1 (DayZero Chernarus 1.0/103718) DAY3DP:ON - http://www.zombies.nu :* ZOMBIES.NU - DE2 (DayZero Chernarus 1.0/103718) UTC-23DP:ON - http://www.zombies.nu :* ZOMBIES.NU - DE3 (DayZero Chernarus 1.0/103718) UTC-43DP:ON - http://www.zombies.nu :* ZOMBIES.NU - DE4 (DayZero Chernarus 1.0/103718) UTC-63DP:ON - http://www.zombies.nu :Podagorsk - Germany :* ZOMBIES.NU - DE5 (DayZero Podagorsk 1.0/103718) UTC-83DP:ON - http://www.zombies.nu :* ZOMBIES.NU - DE6 (DayZero Podagorsk 1.0/103718) DAY3DP:ON - http://www.zombies.nu :SE Hive 1 :* ZOMBIES.NU - SE1 (DayZero Chernarus 1.0/103718) UTC-83DP:OFF - http://www.zombies.nu :SE Hive 2 :* ZOMBIES.NU - SE2 (DayZero Chernarus 1.0/103718) UTC-23DP:OFF - http://www.zombies.nu :SE Hive 3 :* ZOMBIES.NU - SE3 (DayZero Chernarus 1.0/103718) UTC-43DP:ON - http://www.zombies.nu :SE Hive 4 :* ZOMBIES.NU - SE4 (DayZero Chernarus 1.0/103718) UTC-63DP:ON - http://www.zombies.nu :SE Hive 5 :* ZOMBIES.NU - SE5 (DayZero Chernarus 1.0/103718) DAY3DP:ON - http://www.zombies.nu :SE Hive 7 :* ZOMBIES.NU - SE7 (DayZero Podagorsk 1.0/103718) UTC-83DP:OFF - http://www.zombies.nu :SE Hive 8 :* ZOMBIES.NU - SE8 (DayZero Podagorsk 1.0/103718) UTC-23DP:ON - http://www.zombies.nu :SE Hive 9 :* ZOMBIES.NU - SE9 (DayZero Podagorsk 1.0/103718) DAY3DP:ON - http://www.zombies.nu